1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dentifrice composition for cleaning teeth.
2. The Related Art
Dentifrice compositions for promoting the health and appearance of the mouth, and especially of the teeth and gums, are well-known. Such compositions generally contain polishing agents, humectants and thickeners.
A problem in formulating the typical components of dentifrices is that of providing proper texture. Special problems arise when the polishing agent is based upon a silica abrasive. Upon extrusion from the tube, a dentifrice must retain body. Too frequently, however, the extruded segment slumps. There is poor cohesion. From its perch atop the brush, the dentifrice rapidly spreads forth drooping down into the bristles. A related problem is that elegant toothpastes are expected to break sharply upon extrusion from the tube. The ribbon should not string out; it should have shortness of texture.
A still further problem of dentifrices, especially of those of the clear gel variety, is that of separation and shrinking of solids from the paste matrix. Fluids as a result exude from the matrix eventually leading to collapse and a brick-like solid results. The phenomenum is known as weeping.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,637, a method is described whereby improved shortness of texture is obtained by incorporating polyethylene glycol of appropriate molecular weight into the dentifrice. Although ameliorative of the problem, polyethylene glycol does not achieve sufficient shortness of texture necessary in such dentifrice formulations as silica-based gels. Moreover, the solution is costly.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dentifrice that exhibits relatively low stringiness, good cohesion and minimizes the problem of weeping.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dentifrice that is in the form of a silica-based gel having good clarity but low stringiness and being free of weeping.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent by consideration of the following summary, detailed description and examples.